When writing or painting, the inks or colors of the pen device are staying on the paper. If the inks or colors want to be kept, they should be oily. Although the oily inks or colors may not be diffused while contacting with water or aqueous solutions, it will be blurred due to the moisture in the air after a long time. Besides, the colors which are painting on the drawings after solidifying, they are also easy to be solved due to the moisture in the air to result in damaging the drawing.
Please reference to a Chinese patent. CN1865364, which is disclosed a pigment carbon black neutral pen ink and its preparation method. The constituents include (by weight portion) carbon black color paste 30-40%, solvent 10-30%, thickening agent 1-5%, volatilization suppressing agent 0.5-5%, pH conditioning agent 1-3%, lubricating agent 1-2%, antirust agent 0.5-2%, preservative agent 0.5-2%, and deionized water 30-50%.
The above mentioned ink has the neutral characteristics in the ink itself. It is only used while writing and not used for painting. If the writings or drawings have been written with inks or painted with colors, the above mentioned pen is not capable for be used for waterproof.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “waterproof paint formula and the pen device for using the same” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.